


Art for Close. Closer

by ewlyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Art, M/M, Murder Husbands Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewlyn/pseuds/ewlyn
Summary: Art created for the Murder Husband Big Bang!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15
Collections: MHBB2020





	Art for Close. Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts).



Art created for [Close. Closer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252061) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum) and [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite) who helped elevate this embroidery to so much more than it was originally going to be. Go read their fic. It's amazing.

  



End file.
